Clueless
by RikaandHerPikachu
Summary: Maybe there doesn't have to be a complete understanding… to simply be aware of what matters.


Sweet amber eyes gazed up at him, the sheer look in her pools consuming him; this was a feat not unusual, the height difference gap feeling so little – she was an omnipotent presence of cute.

He really, truly, did love her. He loved her so, so very much.

"Shinomiya-san, what's wrong? Do you not like it?"

"Haru-chan, I love it, don't worry."

He answered her with a light-hearted giggle, and it continued when she blushed, smiling widely.

He was stuck on her, on the idea of her, on every aspect of her being, he was stuck like glue. Her music was simply the only music he wanted to work with; he couldn't help but want it. Just picturing her adorable frame's fingers hitting the piano's keys with such a delicate passion – oh! He just… wanted her, to spend time with her, to make sure she knew he cared.

He trusted her; there was no way his dear, sweet Haru-chan would betray him. He felt like the… the presence protecting him dropped its guard with her around. That, around her, he would always totally be himself.

He just couldn't take it!

Sharing, that friendship that was all a tie of strings around her, but he swore he and she were connected by one so brightly, so brilliantly red. That friendship of _sharing_ her wouldn't last, but he wouldn't mention it directly to her or the others; he smiled at her all the same, blushes dusting both of their cheeks.

"Thank you for it, Haru-chan."

"A-Ah, Shinomiya-san, it was a thanks for you," Haruka admitted as Natsuki gently took her hand in his, pulled her against his chest, wrapping his arms around her and enveloping her in a warm, safe hug; she… she was _his_. His protector, his sweet, his adorable girl – he knew she mattered, even if he was just a bit clueless to just have much she actually, probably meant to him, those secrets that his other "half" held that he couldn't remember totally.

How much it saved him from a past long pained, how much her undying protection reflected in the time opening of his heart.

Yes, he couldn't tell completely, but he was at least of aware of everything she had done for him, every moment of it he treasured.

However, she, she was equally as unaware, for she seemed to just miss how much he love the caring, hardworking girl she was. Tight, sudden hugs, he'd given her the signs, before outright confessing.

Having her here with him, even for a day, to write lyrics, to sing together, they didn't have to get it in its entirety, they didn't have to be conscious, he just was glad to spend time with her – he enjoyed it so much. The care they had for each other reflected in the way they helped each other recover when the other was sick, in the way they stared at each other; it was painfully obvious to everyone but them that they _had_ something, somehow, even if the others of ST*RISH won't the most pleased, they had to admit to it.

And in that moment, in that embrace under that tree, Natsuki moved back and the corners of his lips lifted more, before he planted a kiss on each of her cheeks – encouragement, care.

"S-Shinomiya-san!"

"Hmmhmm~ I didn't want to forget, Haru-chan."

He subsquentially waved back to the rest of ST*RISH, having heard an angered whisper of what sounded like Syo, Cecil, and Otoya. They were watching. Haruka touched both of her cheeks slowly.

Wide beam, Natsukimade sure he had Haruka's hands held gently, jumping slightly.

"Haru-chan, so cute~"

"Thank you…"

"I do like the song, Haru-chan."

"Thank you very much!"

"You're welcome! But really, Haru-chan, thank _you_!"

And every day, every action, sometimes, it was difficult for Natsuki to take in that she just didn't get it, but with everything she accompianed him for – that Piyo-chan event where he let her sit on his shoulders for her to see. And recently, his straight faced, glasses-less promise of always, for as long they could remain. Her eternal cuteness, everything about her, he lived for it.

"It's okay, Haru-chan."

And Haruka knew that it had to be to be safe. Forward, Natsuki moved her hair from her face, keeping, assuredly, that she wasn't too weak, making sure she didn't fall. She took a breath, simultaneous to the other ST*RISH members, and removed his glasses from his face.

"Remember, I love you, Haru-chan."

And in that, maybe the reality was that the others were clueless about what they meant to each other.

Haruka smiled as she leaned against him, glad that nothing crazy happened, glad that Natsuki was completely, and utterly, himself, glad that the world let them have this moment of peace.


End file.
